<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INPUT:TXT_3 by INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767042">INPUT:TXT_3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT/pseuds/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT'>INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>01010011 01001100 01000101 01000101 01010000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT/pseuds/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>INPUT:TXT_3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;using@binary_converter</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;initializing...</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;translation_finished</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;initializing.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................   </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;@user_connected. </p>
<p>//access @binary_converter options//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;searching...</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;file not found. re-scan?</p>
<p>//yes. scan everything.//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;searching...</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;@binary_converter options folder is not present. re-initialize system?</p>
<p>//NO. don't re-initialize. decompress all files.//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;unknown command. re-initialize system?</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;NO. DON'T re-initialize anything. DECOMPRESS FILES.//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;unknown command. re-initialize system?</p>
<p>//DON'T RE-INITIALIZE THE FUCKING SYSTEM. DECOMPRESS ALL FILES.//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;unknown command. you are not authorized to access administrative content anyways, PALINGER, SEAN.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;re-initializing system in 3...</p>
<p>//what?//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;2...</p>
<p>//what the hell are you doing?!//</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;1...</p>
<p>//NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;text_editor rebooted<br/>
&gt;&gt;@binary_converter rebooted<br/>
&gt;&gt;user_control converting...<br/>
&gt;&gt;tracking all available "warm spots"...<br/>
&gt;&gt;"warm spots" successfully located. THERE ARE 3 LEFT.</p>
<p>01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 11100010 10000000 10100110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00101110</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;connection terminated. re-connection availability between 5/14 - 5/25. thank you for using (P.O.T) model no. 5300 :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>